vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mar Novu (CW)
Summary Mar Novu, also known as the Monitor, is a cosmic entity preparing worlds for an oncoming Crisis to which Novu claimed to be beyond his abilities. Novu tested a multitude of worlds and individuals of different Earths across the Multiverse to test them by giving them the Book of Destiny to create their own Elseworld. However, they all failed, up until he challenged Earth-1. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown by himself, Low 2-C with the Book of Destiny Name: Mar Novu, The Monitor Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: He has existed since the dawn of time Classification: Cosmic Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation/BFR (By a simple wave of his hand, Novu is able to teleport and breach himself, other people, and/or items to any place he wishes), Electricity Manipulation (Novu's presence interfered with street lights when he confronted Dr. Deegan), Teleportation, Enhanced Senses (Was able to perceive Cisco Ramon vibing him, and communicate with him through the transdimensional energy of the multiverse), Resurrection (Resurrected Lex Luthor), Time Manipulation (Placed Oliver and Laurel in a time loop where they would see Quentin Lance over and over again until they learned why they were there. Can also displace himself and others in different time periods that is not their own and place barriers throughout time to stop time travellers going to certain points), Time Travel, Matter Manipulation (Molecular, was able to fuse the rocky walls to his portal with Eternium to prevent anyone from entering), Creation (Restored the Book of Destiny), Precognition (Claimed he has seen Oliver dying in the future), Power Bestowal (Gave the ability to teleport and travel to different universes to Harbinger), Dimensional Travel (Resides into an extra-temporal dimension and can travel between his dimension and the Multiverse), Reality Warping (With the Book of Destiny and possibly by himself), Existence Erasure (With the Book of Destiny, can erase entire universes from existence), Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: Unknown, Universe level+ with the Book of Destiny (The Book of Destiny can alter the reality of the universe that the user is currently on and allow him to create his own Elseworld, which he can modify at will by using the Book) Speed: At least Supersonic (Made the Flash from Earth-90 disappear before he could react when he tried to attack him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown, Universal with the Book of Destiny Standard Equipment: His armor, the Book of Destiny Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Antimatter can weaken or at least harm him. As the Anti-Monitor grows stronger, the Monitor grows weaker. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Unknown Tier Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Aliens Category:Monitors Category:Time Travelers Category:Precognition Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Antagonists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Time Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Matter Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Creation Users